Infinity Finale/Transcript
Part 17 (People are seen sleeping in a camp in Uganda. Serena, a Pokemon trainer, is seen assisting in feeding some people. Suddenly, her scanner beeps. She gets up and follows the blips. She then sees glows of red. She gets close to the glowing. She sees the three Siren Pendants. She picks them up and puts them in a containment case. She activates a Wristcomm.) Serena: Cloe, you asked for help in finding those Siren Gems? Well, I think I found them. Cloe: Thanks, Serena. Delta and Demon Dogs are on their way now. (Suddenly, a group of gunmen are heard shouting in Swahili. They are seen running towards Serena. Serena starts running.) Serena: Make it quick!! (Meanwhile, The G5s, Rangers, DigiDestined, and Tamers enter the Command Center.) Devon: What is it? Cloe: It's Serena! She found the Siren Gems. But we have a situation: El Sueno has been spotted in Urzikstan! Benji: What do we do then? Cloe: '''The Rangers are gonna head to Uganda to extract Serena. She's currently being chased by Tiger Mafia gunmen! The G5s will head to Urzikstan and link up with Commander Karim and her army. '''Devon: Sounds like a plan! Let's go! (The heroes leave the Command Center. In Uganda, numerous gunmen are seen running past. Serena pops her head out to see if the coast is clear. She steps out, moves slowly, and starts to bolt. Her Wristcomm chimes.) Serena: Yeah? Devon: (Comms) Serena, this is Devon. I'm the Red Ranger. Delta and the Demon Dogs is waiting for you on a boat on the river. Get over there, they'll bring you to us. Serena: Okay! (Serena makes it to the river. She sees the boat down stream. She begins to run for it. Tiger Mafia gunmen see her and aim their weapons at her. She continues to run for the barge.) ???: Contacts!! (Serena ducks as several bullets are fired at the Tiger Mafia gunmen. After a moment they stop Serena lifts her head up and looks at the boat) ???: Serena come on! (Serena gets up and rushes to the boat. She gets on and it starts to speed off) Serena: (Sighs with relief) Thank you! Did Cloe send you? ???: Yes. Sgt. Griggs at your service. Serena: I'm glad you came when you did. Any longer and- (Suddenly, bullets wizz by) Sgt. Griggs: GET DOWN!! (Serena ducks for cover again. Griggs and his unit see several hostile boats chasing them) Sgt. Griggs: Seems we're not done yet! Don't worry we'll take care of this Serena! (Serena gets to cover while Griggs and his men take defensive positions. Some of them man mounted turrets on the sides and begin to fire at the pursuers. Two operators take out two boats using rockets, while the ones on the turrets take out all of the gunmen that would potentially board the boat. Two more boats were destroyed. Suddenly, more boats and 3 helicopters arrive.) Sgt. Griggs: Shit! We got a problem! (Activates comms) Command, Demon Dogs! Where's our back up?! Zoey: (Comms) Right above you! (The Chopper Zord arrives and takes out the enemy vehicles.) Jax: Targets destroyed! Zoey: Extraction is up ahead! I'll lead you to it! Sgt. Griggs: '''(Comms) Solid copy! Thanks for the assist, Reeves. (After a minute, the boat arrives at the extraction point, where Griggs' marines and the rangers) '''Zoey: Are you all right Serena? Serena: Yeah. Thanks to all of you. You really saved me there. Devon: Its what we do. Ravi: Cloe said you got the last siren gem correct? Serena: Yep. (Holds up case) I got it right. Zoey: That's great! Those gems won't be a problem now. Cloe: (Voice) I'm afraid its not quite over yet everyone. (The group all looks to see Cloe arriving with Price, Garrick, Ash, and Nikolai) Serena: Cloe! Cloe: Glad to see you are safe Serena. Serena: Ash! (Serena and Ash hug.) Ash: Good to see you again, Serena. Ravi: What did you mean its not over yet? Cloe: El Sueno has the Crystal of Darkness. ARGUS Mercs brought it to him. Another thing: El Sueno and Barkov turned against each other. We can expect their forces to fight amongst each other. We'll need to be very careful once we get to Urzikstan. If we're lucky, we can just let them wipe each other out while the Liberation Force backs us up. Nate: So when do we leave for Urzikstan? Price: Immediately. Cloe: Board the transport. We'll need to be there ASAP. I promised Commander Karim that I wouldn't keep her waiting too long. Sgt. Griggs: Samson hasn't cleared us for operation in Urzikstan. Not until this blows over. She's worried about the Thalmor getting involved if we do. Garrick: Bastard Elves. Cloe: Let's go. We need need to leave now! (The Rangers and Price's team boards the transport. It starts to take off and flies off.) Part 18 RAMAZA, URZIKSTAN (The G5s arrive on a rooftop, and see Farah Karim.) Benji: Which one of you is Karim? Farah: That would be me. Who are you? Benji: Benji Nolan. G5 Red. Cloe Carter sent us. Farah: Farah Karim. Cloe said you'd be here. Benji: What do we got? Farah: The Cartel and Mercenaries turned against each. We assume it's the result of Azula's capture. Benji: Of course. Now El Sueno is in posession of the Crystal of Darkness. He plans to re-energize the Dazzlings, a trio of Sirens who... Farah: Cloe already warned us about them. If El Sueno re-empowers them, they will eradicate us all. I didn't liberate Urzikstan just to see my people turn on each other under the influnce of Siren power. It happened before no thanks to the Thalmor. Benji: We will never let that happen. Monika: Not while we're here. (Someone radios Farah, speaking in Arabic.) Militia Fighter: (Arabic) Farah, the cartel is outside the museum. El Sueno is inside. Farah: (Arabic) Good. Keep an eye on him. (To Benji) My snipers just spotted El Sueno inside the museum. His men took it over and fortified it. I ordered my soldiers not to engage. We need the heards thinned first. Benji: We'll keep an eye on them. We'll see if the mercenaries and sicarios wipe most of themselves out. (Benji gets out binoculars and focus on the museum.) Farah: G5 Red, huh? Benji: Yup. Farah: A friend of mine almost became what you are. Benji: Hmm? Farah: He gave his life to destroy Barkov's gas factory. Benji: Are you worried about Barkov? Farah: No. He should be worried about us. Plus, his own government disowned him. Benji: Is he here? Farah: Not after what happened. John: Urzikstan is the last place he'd show up in. Cloe: (Comms) Farah, we're coming in. Do us a favor and keep your eyes to the sky. Farah: Understood, Cloe. You're clear. (Cloe's transport lands. Cloe, Price, Garrick, Nikolai, and the Rangers step out along with Serena and Ash.) Cloe: Guys, El Sueno was seen at some Siren Ruins earlier today. Benji: Siren ruins? Cloe: A temple that was built by the Thalmor to allow them to enter this dimension. Benji: So that's what Farah meant. Cloe: I had to capture a sicario and send him to my birth mother. She basically used her power to invade his mind to get that intel. (Shudders) Although we made up, like, years ago, the thought of doing that still gives me chills. Price: She did what she had to do. Cloe: I know. Nate: Anyway, he plans to head over there to re-empower the Dazzlings. If this happens... Steel: If that happens, they can use their magic and cast musical spells on anyone without their gems. The Crystal of Darkness is enough to make that happen. Benji: If that happens, you won't be affected. Steel: I know. But don't you think it'll be bad if you're only around people who fight each other for no reason? Benji: This is true. Monika: I think we all know what we have to do. (Someone radios in.) ???: (Comms) Cloe, we're tracking El Sueno. He's left the museum. He's headed for the ruins. Cloe: Thanks for warning, Roxy. (Communication ends.) Cloe: Yes. Monika's right. We're the only ones who can stop El Sueno before he causes a major crisis by re-energizing the Dazzlings. We can't have a repeat of previous events. (To Farah) Farah, we really need your help on this one. Farah: (Arabic) I will help you. Price: Just like old times, huh Farah? Cloe: Get to that temple. Find El Sueno, make sure he doesn't use the Crystal of Darkness, and if you have the opportunity.... Benji: We know. Cloe: Okay. Be careful, everyone. And may the power protect you all. (Numerous trucks are seen along the highway carrying ULF fighters. Ravi is seen driving a truck with Farah, Nate, and Monika. Benji is seen piloting a K-Wing Space Fighter.) Serena: That temple! Is that it?! (A temple is seen in the distance.) Farah: That's the one! Benji: (Comm) Rog! I see it! Steel: (Comms) Target structure spotted! Devon: (In the Racer Zord) Must have took a lot of effort for the Thalmor to build this place. Benji: ISR is picking up numerous signatures! Sicarios are in the area. El Sueno is one of them! Devon: Then let's take the fight to them! Benji, Steel, we'll hit them on the ground. You guys hit them from the sky! Steel: Sounds like a plan! Benji: ARGUS Mercs are throwing down with the cartel straight ahead! Looks like Barkov wants what Sueno has! Ash: Maybe. Farah: Ravi, stop here! (The vehicles stop. The militia gets out of their vehicles and begin to charge in. Ravi, Zoey, Nate, Jaxon, Heather, John, Nanami, and Monika stand ready.) Ravi: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! Rangers: Activate Beast Power!! (Morph) G5s: Execute!! (Morph) (The Rangers and G5s charge in along with the militia. Steel and Benji attacks numerous mercs and sicarios from the air via airstrike.) Benji: Good effect, Steel! Steel: Obviously! Devon: Battle Mode! (The Racer Zord enters Battle Mode. Numerous armored trucks and tanks arrive. The tanks fire at the Racer Zord, but the Zord blocks the rockets with its sword. Steel fires at the enemy armor, destroying it. The ground forces fight through numerous mercs and sicarios.) John: We got this! We're fighting through! Ravi: Don't give up now!! (Ash has Pikachu use Thunderbolt on numerous mercs while Nate blasts through numerous sicarios. Devon sees a force field surrounding the temple.) Devon: That force field can burn anyone attempting to cross it. We have to destroy its power source. Cruise... Cruise: Triangulating now! (Cruise goes through the targeting system and eventually finds the power source.) Cruise: Found it! Devon: Going up! (The Racer Zord flies upward.) Cruise: Devon, target is locked! Devon: Transport! Cheetah Beast Blaster! (Devon summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster. He takes it and aims.) Devon: Racer Zord! Cheetah Strike!! (Devon fires the blaster and the Racer Zord destroys the force field generator.) Devon: Force field is down! Everyone, inside! I'm coming down! Heroes: Roger that! (The heroes make their way inside. Devon meets up with them. Devon sees El Sueno and everyone raises their weapons.) Devon: Hands off that Crystal! El Sueno: You're too late. It has already begun. Farah: Not yet! Not ever! (Farah shoots El Sueno, killing him. The Crystal of Darkness begins to glow and levetate.) Monika: The Crystal of Darkness! It's powering up!! Serena: How are we gonna stop that thing?! (Tommy, morphed into the Green Ranger, rushes in with the Omni Crystal.) Tommy: Use this!! (Tommy throws the Omni Crystal and Benji catches it.) Benji: The Omni Crystal! Okay, everyone! Hands in! (The heroes place their hands on the Omni Crystal and it begins to glow. A beam of energy appears and opens a portal. The Crystal of Darkness is then sucked in. The portal closes abruptly and the Omni Crystal stops glowing.) Benji: Whoa. Monika: What just happened? Tommy: The Crystal of Darkness was banished to the Dark Area. It won't have any effect here when it's there. (Cloe enters with Price and Garrick.) Cloe: Everyone okay? Ash: We're fine. Thanks, Cloe. Devon: I think we're just glad this is over. Cloe: '''Yes it is. We just took out the remaining defenses. All mercs and sicarios are being collected as we speak. '''Price: Well, we still have three others to deal with. Cloe: Richard, Barkov, and Scrozzle. Price: Don't worry. We'll take it from here. Cloe: Yes. As for us, we're going home. Monika: Sounds very good. (The heroes leave the temple. Back in New Donk City, Cloe hands Garrick the case that the Siren Gems are in.) Cloe: Take this to the CyroVault. Garrick: Rog'. (Garrick leaves.) Cloe: The Siren Gems are headed to the CryoVault. They will be frozen in order to prevent their power from being sensed or detected in any way. You all did very well out there. I couldn't be anymore proud of you all than I am right now. Zoey: Thanks, Cloe. Monika: We couldn't have done this without you. Benji: Big time. So... now what? Cloe: Now? Now, G5s, I'll need to ask you to turn in your morphers. (Price opens a case. The G5s all turn in their morphers.) Cloe: With Azula defeated as well as the Crystal of Darkness banished, the G5s aren't needed. Well, at least for now. You are free to do what you feel. John: That means I can spend time with my favorite girl. Monika: That's a great idea, John. (John and Monika kiss.) Price: That's great and all. But next time, get a bloody room. (Everyone chuckles.) Cloe: But, if we need you again, we'll definately call you all. Benji: Thanks, Cloe. Thanks for everything. (The heroes, sans Price, group hug, with Ravi hugging reluctantly. They then leave the Command Center. The scene then moves into the city, with Vyvyan and Rick seen having another loud arguement.) THE END Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Finales Category:Transcripts